Cause You're Hot Then You're Cold
by LetTheMusicTakeControl
Summary: Not a Camp Rock story. Give it a shot; please? : Writing the 3rd chappy now! Rated T to be safe! I own nothing but the plot!


**OhMyGod!!! Geez! I can't stick to ONE SINGLE STORY! Ahaa...Sorry guys....Send me a message; **** to tell me which one you would like to see continued please! If**

**you would like, you may send in a list. :D E-Mail's will be muchly appreciated! School's coming to an end and I've been busy with all school things. Yuckie! But summer's comin'! YAYY! :D**

**Disclaimer; Sadly; I don't own anything. I wish I owned Joe Jonas, though...Still wishin' on that! :)**

Chapter 1; Hot 'N' COLD!

When you love someone…Don't you want to just hold them in your arms forever and never let go? Well if you want some lovey dovey mushy love story; leave now and don't bother reading any further. It only gets worse. My name's Vanessa Parker. I've been together with my best guy friend ever, Shane Gray, for about 3 years now. We've known each other since we were in diapers. The only thing that bugs me is; we fight…_constantly._ It's like, one day we're cool. The next day; we have something to argue over. We're both 18, Shane being 2 months older than me. This day was scheduled to be a bad one…

"Vanessa, have you seen my phone?" Shane asked, lifting everything he could in the room.

"Oh, you mean the one with a bunch of texts from Camilla asking you where you are?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I didn't like the fact that this Camilla, Shane's ex, was still keeping in contact with Shane even though they broke up years ago. This girl acts like they're still dating. Shane says I over-react and Camilla just needs to get over herself. He needs to understand that it's not just all about him. Shane The-Heart-Breaker Gray. That's probably what he's known as. Shane looked at his phone in my hand and sighed.

"Vanessa. Come on; you know what I always say…" He sounded sincere and everything, but something about him just made me suspicious. Call me crazy.

"Well tell her to leave you alone then, Shane. It's not that hard to do." I tossed his phone to him and he caught it perfectly and let out another sigh.

"Come on, Nessy…You can't tell me you're jealous…"

Oh, that crossed the LINE!

"Me? JEALOUS? HA! SHANE GRAY, YOU DON'T KNOW THE DEFINITION OF JEALOUSY!!!" I shouted, the pain coming over me. It wasn't anything physical. Only internally. It hurt. It really hit a nerve that Camilla still talked to Shane while he responded every now and then…

"Nessy…" Shane said, coolly. "Come on, let's just take a few deep breaths and talk about it before we go into any misunderstandings…"

Oh, that's IT!

"IM DONE, SHANE! IM DONE!" I had no idea what I was talking about…

I'm guessing Shane didn't either. He looked confused.

"Nessy, what're you talking about?" He took a step towards me, tossing his phone onto the couch and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheek. "Maybe you need some rest…"

"No! No, I don't! What _I _need is to get away from _YOU!_ You're NOT worth all my tears, Shane! You're just not!" I pushed away from him with as much force as I could and he looked hurt. At the time; I didn't care if I hurt him physically, not possible, or emotionally. And THAT was possible.

"…Nessy, can we please not do this now? My parents are coming…"

"…Your…_WHAT?!_" He didn't even bother mentioning this to me!!!

"Vanessa, I told you this yesterday!" Oh yeah…He did.

"Oh. Well SOR-RY!" I yelled, sarcastically. "MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET CAMILLA TO MAKE SUCH A KICK ASS IMPRESSION! THEY SHOULD BE GETTING USED TO HER!"

I still have no idea what came over me. I wanted to let out everything I had built up.

"Vanessa," Shane started to wrap his arms around me but I smacked his arms away and he sighed. "look, I'm sorry, Vanessa. But there's _nothing at all_ going on between Camilla and I." Camilla and I….I hated the way that sounded.

I glared at him and walked upstairs to our room. I heard Shane's footsteps behind me.

I grabbed my suitcase and started packing my things.

"What're you doing?" Shane asked, gently taking my hands in his. I pulled them away and continued packing.

"Leaving." I stated simply, not looking at him.

He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why?…I can't be without you…I can't live without you, Nessy…I love you. And I'll take back anything I said or did wrong…I can't lose you…not again…." He said quietly. I could feel his eyes on my back.

I sighed and walked away from him, zipping up my suitcase.

"THAT'S JUST IT! YOU SAY YOU CANT LOSE ME! LIKE I'M SOME SORT OF EXTRA KEY! I'm leaving, Shane. That's that. Goodbye." And with that; I walked out his door. There were begs and pleads and tears all over. But that mainly came from Shane. I only let one tear slip, trying not to break down in front of him. Once I got to my parent's house; THAT'S where I broke down completely. I went into a total meltdown; tearing up everything that had him included. But that was only the pictures. With everything else; I couldn't bare do anything to them. Especially his shirt that I must've mistakenly packed with the rest of my things. When I got to my parent's house; they didn't bother me with questions, seeing the tears I had. They left me alone to collect myself that night. In the morning, I woke up to a surprise…

**TAH-DAHHH! Haha, I'm DONNNEEEEE...With the first chapter. Haha! Don't forget to send me your opinions!**

**Forget what I said earlier. Blah. My mind was blank. Haha. You guys can send me an e-mail OR leave it in a review. Thank you SO much all of you who've read/reviewed my stories! I love each and every one of you!!! :D**

**Love, Lily!**


End file.
